narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Not Even Sudden Rain Can Defeat Me
, performed by NICO Touches the Walls, is the thirteenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 307 and ended in episode 332. It was succeeded by Size of the Moon. Lyrics Rōmaji Jyū yoku gō o seishimashite Gō yoku jyū mo tatsu Muchūde kakkō tsuketara Hijō beruganaru Go jū-po ijō mo saki aruite Chototsumōshin'na sutairu Jiyūde kibun-ya no kimi wa Dō yatta tte mushi Darenimo hodokenai nazo ga aru Fukidashita kaze ni furue teru Kono meiro o hodoite yaru Kimi ga waratta Ashita wa ame kai? Sōmeina hikari ga Chikachika hikaru Me o korasanakucha Mirai ga kawatte shimau Mae ni Kitto Kitto ima o saratte iku Kimi to janakucha Mirai wa kawaite shima No kamo Isoge Kitto ima o waratte iku Kanji 柔よく剛を制しまして 剛よく柔も断つ 夢中で格好つけたら 非常ベルが鳴る 五十歩以上も先歩いて 猪突猛進なスタイル 自由で気分屋の君は どうやったって無視 誰にも解けない謎がある 吹き出した風に震えてる この迷路をほどいてやる 君が笑った 明日は雨かい？ 聡明な光が チカチカ光る 目を凝らさなくちゃ 未来が変わっ てしまう前に きっと きっと今をさらっていく 君とじゃなくちゃ 未来は渇いてしま うのかも 急げ きっと今を笑っていく English The willow branch ties strong wood together yet strong wood cuts the branch If you are going through the motion an alarm should go off Getting too far ahead Is really reckless You are really emotional you don't care how you get your fix There's a puzzle that no one can solve Trembling in the blowing wind Come on and unravel the labyrinth You are laughing and having fun but tomorrow will it rain? The light of wisdom Is flashing before your eyes You better adjust your vision Before the future changes once more And for certain, You can, Seize the moment for yourself It's better if we are together, Because the future Might vanish Hurry up and be sure to smile while we still can Rōmaji (Full Version) Juu yoku gou o seishimashite gou yoku juu mo tatsu Muchuu de kakkotsuketara hijouberu ga naru Gojuppo ijou mo saki aruite chototsumoushin na sutairu Jiyuu de kibun'ya no kimi wa dou yatta tte mushi Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru fukidashita kaze ni furueteru Kono meiro o hodoiteyaru Kimi ga waratta ashita wa ame kai? Soumei na hikari ga chikachika hikaru Me o korasanakucha mirai ga kawatteshimau mae ni Kitto kitto ima o saratteiku Guu wa paa ni makemashite choki wa paa ni katsu Atodashi shiyou to shitara hijouberu ga naru Gojutte ijou mo saki o yonderu nyuunen na sutairu Chikyuu no ibunshi na kimi ni dou itta tte muri Tate ni kyouko na jou o kakete nda hoko nigitta kono te wa shimetteru Warawareta tte kamai ya shinai no sa Bachi ga atatta yarinaoseru kai? Saigo no kirifuda sugao o sarase Ai o utawanakucha omoi ga yugandeshimau mae ni Zutto zutto ima o sagashiteiru Kou shite kimi to deau koto soshite muchuu ni naru koto Dare ga wakatta tte iu nda Iu nda Kimi ga waratta ashita wa ame kai? Soumei na hikari ga chikachika hikaru Me o korasanakucha mirai ga kawatteshimau mae ni Kitto kitto ima o saratteiku Kimi to ja nakucha mirai wa kawaiteshimau no ka mo Isoge kitto ima o waratteiku Kanji (Full Version) 柔よく剛を制しまして 剛よく柔も断つ 夢中で格好つけたら 非常ベルが鳴る 五十\歩以上も先歩いて 猪突猛進なスタイル 自由で気分屋の君は どうやったって無視 誰にも解けない謎がある 吹き出した風に震えてる この迷路をほどいてやる 君が笑った 明日は雨かい? 聡明な光が チカチカヒカル 目を凝らさなくちゃ 未来が変わってしまう前に きっと きっと今をさらっていく グーはパーに負けまして チョキはパーに勝つ 後出ししようとしたら 非常ベルが鳴る 五十\手以上も先を読んでる 入念なスタイル 地球の異分子な君に どう言ったって無理 盾に強固な錠をかけてんだ 矛握ったこの手は湿ってる 笑われたって構\いやしないのさ 罰が当たった やり直せるかい? 最後の切り札 スガオヲサラセ 愛を歌わなくちゃ 想いが歪んでしまう前に ずっと ずっと今を探している こうして君と出会うこと そして夢中になること 誰がわかったって言うんだ 君が笑った 明日は雨かい? 聡明な光が チカチカヒカル 目を凝らさなくちゃ 未来が変わってしまう前に きっと きっと今をさらっていく 君とじゃなくちゃ未来は渇いてしまうのかも 急げ きっと今を笑って行く English (Full Version) The weak may bind the strong, but they step up on them Going in a trance of looking cool becomes the alarm Your style is reckless, going up ahead fifty steps When asked how you got through it, you, being moody as you are free, just ignored it Everyone has an unsolved mystery, quivering as the wind blows I’ll solve these labyrinths myself! You laughed, will it rain tomorrow? The all-knowing light shines on, flickering When I stop staring, even before the future might start to change, I’ll definitely sweep the present As rock loses to paper, scissors win against paper Waiting for your opponent to move first becomes the alarm Reading fifty moves ahead is an elaborate style It’s now impossible to tell you you’re already extraterrestrial A strong lock fastened to the shield, my hand’s getting damp holding the spear I don’t care if you laugh at me The punishment’s been given, but can we correct it? Show the unmasked face of the final trump card When I don’t sing of love, even before the heart changes, I’ll always search for the present If I see you by this way, if I daze out, Who can say that they know why that is? You laughed, will it rain tomorrow? The all-knowing light shines on, flickering When I stop staring, even before the future might start to change, I’ll definitely sweep the present If it’s not with you, the future might become thirsty Hurry up, I’m sure we can smile right now Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Tsunade * A * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī * Gaara * Sasuke Uchiha * Obito Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Kurama * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Trivia * This is the third song by NICO Touches the Walls used in Naruto media, the first and second songs were "Broken Youth" and "Diver". * This is the first opening in the Naruto: Shippūden and overall Naruto series in which none of the Konoha 11 appear except Naruto. * There is an animation error during the scene where the Raikage attacks Madara's Susanoo. As he is attacking, A regains his left arm. * This opening features many symbols/images that can be linked to the Japanese festival of Tanabata such as Naruto carrying a branch of bamboo with wishes attached to them and the constant recurring of lights. * Naruto can be seen standing on a furry surface at the end, perhaps hinting the physical presence of Kurama. * This is the first and only Naruto opening that doesn't feature Sakura and Kakashi. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings